


pink lipgloss is rad

by brodskysbeck



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, LETS GO LESBIANS, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 22:22:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17252462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brodskysbeck/pseuds/brodskysbeck
Summary: Amber's crush on Andi is so obvious, even Jonah Beck knows. But Amber and Andi are the oblivious ones in this story.





	pink lipgloss is rad

**Author's Note:**

> SO I've posted this before but I decided to scrap the chapter format because that's too difficult, I hope yall like this HAPPY NEW YEARS!

I'm looking at my reflection right now and I'm realizing I have way too much lip gloss on, it's way too hot pink and I have to wipe it off. Bex said that my makeup makes me look "mean" Not too sure what that means but maybe she's right and I'm meeting Andi in 10 minutes so maybe I should listen to Bex's advice. Nah you know what, it looks good I'm keeping it on. 

"Amber get out, you've been in there forever."

I almost poked my eye out with this mascara wand right now, he's dead. 

"Tj what do you want?" 

"If you don't get out in 10 seconds I'll tell Andi. 10, 9, 8" 

"Tell Andi what, I'm not opening this door you literally don't scare me" 

"I'll tell Andi the real reason why it takes you so long to get ready for her" 

"You- Don't test me buddy you know I'll tell Cyrus everything" 

"Tell him what? You won't tell him anything!" 

"Oh? I won't tell him that our scary basketball guy here has a crush on him? I won't?" 

I pulled the door open and guess who was standing there with both of his hands up? 

"Okay, okay I surrender. Are you done here though?" he asked pointing to the door. 

"I'm done but me and Andi? we're just friends, just friends and that's all." 

"Okay Amber, If you say so" 

I picked up my phone from the counter and walked out of the restroom, using my other hand to push Tj. I'm supposed to meet Andi in like 6 minutes at her house so I should start heading out, don't wanna be late or anything.

\------

My fist is up, just about ready to knock on the door when Bex answers, I think she saw me from the window or something. "Oh.. hey Amber, I didn't expect you here" 

See Bex always gives me this vibe, this I hate you, go away type of vibe. 

"Yeah, Andi invited me earlier today" 

"Oh well she's up in her room" 

I glanced at her and ran up Andi's stairs. Her door was locked so I had to yell.

"Andi I'm here!" 

"Amber! Hold on I'll open the door in one sec" 

Andi opened the door, She had on a bright yellow sundress and these cute little yellow clips in her hair. 

"Hey Amber so I was planning on- hellooo, are you zoning out on me?" 

She waved her hand in front of my face. "Huh? We're planning on what?" 

I was gonna ask you if you wanted to go to Cyrus' house because everyone is there already and they just asked if we wanted to come." 

I didn't want to tell Andi no, because I mean they're cool and all but I kinda wanted to spend time with her alone. 

"Do we really have to go? ... Actually you know what it's fine, let's go" 

"Yay! It should be so fun"

"Fun... Right"

I'm standing by myself in Cyrus' way too clean 2 story building. I used to come here alot more often because of therapy, I haven't been here in a while but it's just as way too clean as I remember. You know I have no idea where Andi is? It's been only 10 minutes and she's missing. How did I even lose her there's like 6 people here.

"Hey have you seen Andi?" I asked the boy in the striped shirt I'm pretty sure is named Walker?

"Amber right? The girl that was in the canoe that one time with Andi? I haven't seen her, maybe she's with Cyrus I'm guessing?"

"Yeah that was me, and you're Buffy's boyfriend right?" I pointed at Buffy who was busy throwing popcorn at another boy I've never seen before.

"Oh no, I mean we were dating that day we went canoeing but we've found better people, now we're just friends."

He pulled in Jonah by the arm and gave him a kiss on the head.

"You guys are dating?"

"Yup that's correct" Walker answered.

"Aww that's so cute, frisbee boy finally caught a boyfriend"

"Hey!" Jonah buried his face into Walker's neck.

Walker and Jonah are quite adorable and all but I'm way more focused on the boy with the light blue basketball jersey in the back. 

"Hold on a sec guys I'll be right back" 

\------

"Tj?"

"Amber? Why are you here?"

"Andi invited me. Now why are 𝑦𝑜𝑢 here? I'm guessing your boyfriend invited you?"

He gripped my arm and shushed me, "He's not my boyfriend and he will never be, okay? I thought we went over this."

"Hey what's going on here?" Cyrus asked, literally appearing out of nowhere.

Tj let go of my arm, "Oh nothing, I was just asking her what time our mom was gonna pick us up."

"Oh okay then, carry on."

"Wait Cyrus! Do you know where Andi is?"

"I'm pretty sure she's upstairs I don't know though"

As soon as Cyrus walked off, I had to scold my brother for his severe lack of intelligence. "Tj that's the best you could come up with? I'm pretty sure Cyrus knows we live 5 minutes away from here. Besides I'm staying at Andi's tonight."

"I know, I just didn't know what else to say, I panicked"

\------

So now I'm walking up his stairs and wondering why she is upstairs instead of socializing. I opened the door to Cyrus' room and there she was, sitting on his dinosaur printed rug.

I shook her shoulder, "Hey Andi, why you up here?"

"I don't feel like going out there."

"Why?"

"I don't know, I'm just sad you know, no big deal."

"Well there has to be a reason, well I mean there really doesn't I guess, but I feel like there might be a reason here?"

"It's just.. Bex and Bowie were fighting all night yesterday and it's been bringing me down."

"What were the fighting about?"

"I don't even know, I closed my door so I couldn't hear but I know they were fighting you can tell by the sound of their voices and in the morning Bowie wasn't there. What if they don't end up getting married Amber."

"Andi, sometimes people fight, that doesn't mean it's gonna stay like that forever. But I get why you would feel like that."

"You do?"

"Yeah okay let me tell you a story... So remember the time I told you that I work at The Spoon because my dad doesn't have a job?"

"Yeah"

"Well him and my mom used to fight all the time because of that, every night it would just be them fighting, me and Tj would have to blast our speakers, because I swear they were so loud. Honestly I thought they were gonna get divorced."

"They didn't right?"

"They didn't, and I'm sure Bex and Bowie won't break up, okay? They have so much history, they just wouldn't. I know they wouldn't. They'll be back in no time, trust me."

"You know what? You're right. Amber, you're the best" She hugged me really tight, almost burst my windpipes but it's okay.

ba boom ba boom ba boom

\------

"Alright Andi let's get out of here, let's go socialize" I helped her up with my hand. We walked down the stairs linked arm and arm into the room, everyone was staring, don't know why.

"Finally!" Cyrus said, "We're about to play truth or dare. You guys really didn't need to come back down because I was thinking of playing it in my room anyway."

"Oh, Andi you up for it?" I asked her. "Always!" she responded, her arm still wrapped around mine. Everyone except for Jonah ran up the stairs and went into Cyrus' room.

He glanced at me and held up his finger, meaning wait a second. He waited until everyone was gone to tell me the sentence that had me speechless. 

"You like Andi don't you?" 

"I-"

"This whole time it was ANDI, you never liked me, you liked her!" 

"Jonah shhhh" 

"It all makes sense now, when she turns to look back at you" he quoted me, "Andi was looking back at you that time, not me" 

"Why-"

"It's just like me and Walker, yeah I liked Andi at first but Walker, I mean have you seen him?" 

"Yeah I'm gonna-" 

"I can't believe it took me this long to figure out."

I shushed him, "Jonah I don't like Andi okay?" I pushed him forward up the stairs, "Now never speak of this again." 

"If you say so Amber" 

\------

The group was gathered around in a circle on Cyrus' floor. 

"So what did you guys talk about?" Andi asked us.

"It was nothing, trust" I looked at Jonah mimicking me and almost broke down in laughter" 

"Okay so who wants to start" Cyrus clapped his hands. "I'll start, Truth or Dare Amber" Jonah pointed at me.

"Truth"

"If you could be anywhere but here, but it would have to be a maximum of one hour away, where would you go and why?"

"That's easy, Andi's shack" Andi smiled at me

"Andi's shack? Why?"

"because it's fun in there, got all those craft supplies you know"

How was I supposed to come up with an answer for that on the spot?

"Andi has let you into her shack? That's no fair, she has never let me go in there before!" he protested. "I guess I'm just more important" I responded, "Now my turn. This one's for my brother, Tj truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"Is it true that you have a crush on somebody in this room?"

With that question I swear his face turned at least 3 shades of red.

"Come on you have to answer this one" Jonah told him.

"Okay fine, maybe I like somebody here, maybe." I glanced at Cyrus. He looked curious, as did most of the group.

"Good enough" I shrugged, "Now your turn."

"Truth or dare Buffy"

"Dare"

Tj gave Buffy an easy dare, prank calling Principle Metcalf, no big deal. I kinda zoned out for most of it.

"Alright my turn." Buffy pointed to the boy she was throwing popcorn at earlier.

"Truth or dare Marty" So that's his name.

"Truth"

"Boring. But actually, I got one. Is it true that even though you had a girlfriend, you missed me the whole time."

"It's true."

"This whole time? Why didn't you just tell me?"

"Don't get mad, SWEAR you won't get mad."

"I swear?"

"I didn't want to let you win and I wanted to make you jealous."

"You wanted to WHAT?"

"Okay, Okay" Cyrus barged in, "Next person Marty ask somebody."

"Cyrus I don't wanna play this anymore, this is getting boring." Buffy told him.

"You got any other ideas?" Jonah asked.

"Actually I do, what about spin the bottle?"

"Hey! I'm up for a little chaos" Marty rubbed his hands together, "Cyrus you got a bottle anywhere?"

"Yeah hold on let me get one." Cyrus walked downstairs and in a minute he was back with an empty coke bottle, one of those ones that look like they're from the 50s. "Okay remember guys, no matter what happens here. It's just a game."

Yeah right, just a game.

Cyrus placed the bottle on the ground, spinning it a few times before picking it up again with his hand. "Who wants to go first" he asked us, holding the bottle in the air. Buffy grabbed the bottle from his hand, "I will." She put it back down on the ground, we all watched it spin. It landed on Walker, interesting.

Buffy nodded her head towards Jonah, he put his thumbs up, after all it is just a game. She gave Walker a quick peck on the lips and sat back down to her spot on the floor. Walker spinned the bottle and it landed on Jonah. He pulled him in, grabbed his face and kissed him, much longer than necessary, but they're dating and they're super cute so they get a pass. "Awww" echoed around the room.

Now it's Jonah's turn. Jonah has had a past with I'm pretty sure every single person in this room, so we'll see how messy this gets.

Everything was silent as the bottle spun around. It landed on....Cyrus.

When I tell you everybody, I mean EVERYBODY was silent. Not a sound in this room. "Alright let's do this" Cyrus spoke. "Yeah, it's just a game!" Jonah said cheerfully. He pressed his lips onto Cyrus' and in 2 seconds it was over.

"I...I gotta go." my brother stormed out of the room, slamming the door as he left.

"Why did he leave?" Buffy asked, "Is he-?"

"He's not homophobic if that's what you were gonna say" I stopped her in her tracks, "He's just, I don't know, give me a sec I'll be right back."

I opened the door and ran after him, I found him in the room next to Cyrus', the room used for therapy. He was sitting on the chair that I usually sit on when I have to come in here. He saw me in the doorway, "Amber, go away"

"Uh? No? How could you just leave them, they think you hate them or something. They think you're homophobic."

"I'm not, did you tell them that?"

"Yeah, of course I did, now you need to tell me why you're here and not there." I pointed to the wall of the Cyrus' room.

"I can't tell you."

"Why?" I walked up the table and sat across from him. "You know you can tell me anything, right?"

"I know it's just stupid."

"You can tell me, what is it?"

"You can't tell him."

So this was about Cyrus, or Jonah. Probably Cyrus though.

"It's about Cyrus" he said.

See I was right.

"Okay."

"They kissed, and I got jealous. There I admit it."

"Jealously is normal, I mean, you like him right?"

"Yeah I like him."

"Are you gonna tell him?"

"No, he likes Jonah can't you see."

"Tj it's a game. Spin the bottle. People kiss? Doesn't mean he likes Jonah."

"I guess you're right."

"Now come on let's go back in there." I grabbed his arm and dragged him into Cyrus' room.

"Here he is, just a little problem we had to fix, don't worry."

"Oh hey!" Jonah said, "We stopped the game, you good man?"

"Yeah I'm good, it had nothing to do with that trust me." Tj told him.

"Oh okay! Cool!"

"Cyrus you think I could talk to you though? We'll just be a sec"

"Uh me?"

"Who else is named Cyrus in this room?" Tj laughed, grabbing Cyrus' arm and taking him into the next room.

"So, now what?" Marty asked.

Jonah stood up and grabbed his coat from the top of Cyrus' bed. "I was thinking about seeing this movie, it's supposed to be really cool, anybody wanna come? Besides Walker because he's going, after all he is the one that told me about it." he grabbed Walker's hand and lifted him up from the ground.

"I'm down? You down Buffy?" Marty asked her.

"Yeah, let's go. Andi? Amber? Are you guys coming?"

"I think I'm gonna go home and crash, and Amber's coming home with me, we're gonna sleepover." I glanced at her and smiled.

"Alright sounds cool, I'm gonna head downstairs, Amber you mind asking Cyrus and Tj if they want to come with us?" Jonah asked.

"Yeah no problem"

I walked up to the room next to us and knocked on the door. "Hey guys, Jonah wants to know if you want to come with them to the movies."

Tj opened the door, "I think we're just gonna stay here."

"Guess mom's not gonna pick you up?" I laughed

"Nah she said she was busy" he responded.

My work here was done.

"Text me if you need anything I'm staying at Andi's tonight."

"Thanks for everything Amber. We might fight all the time but you know I love you right?" he whispered

"I know, I love you too." I told him, shutting the door, letting the two lovebirds be.

I walked down and yelled to the group below "He said that they're gonna stay here!"

"Okay that's fine! Have fun at Andi's!" Jonah yelled back, winking at me. I smiled at him. 

\------

Andi opened her door, "Mom Amber's here!" she yelled. There was no answer back.

"Everything okay with-" 

"I think they're at Cece's house" she shrugged, cutting me off. She grabbed my hand and led me to her room. 

"I can't believe how much has changed, everything is so different now, remember when I came here for the first time?" I asked her as I walked through the doorway.

"YOU LEFT ME ON A FERRIS WHEEL"

"I WAS MAD OKAY" 

Andi laughed, grabbing her collection of nail polishes off the shelf. "Can I paint your nails? I love painting other people's nails" 

"I love when other people paint 𝑚𝑦 nails" I held out my hand. 

"I think this color would look good on you." She held out a dark purple one, opening the bottle.

"Hey that's cute I like that" She put my hand on her lap, and began painting my pinky finger. 

"You know, if you would've told me I would be best friends with you a year ago, I wouldn't have believed it."

"I know me neither, a year ago everything was insane. I can't believe I had a crush on Jonah, out of all people" 

"Imagine having a crush on JONAH" 

"Hey you liked him too" she playfully pushed my arm, careful to not mess up the nail polish she already applied. 

"I never liked him, I used him to make somebody jealous there's a difference Andi" I laughed

"You never liked Jonah? This whole time? Who were you trying-"

"Andi that was in the past let's focus on the present" 

"I can't believe-" 

"Are you done with them yet?" I stared at my nails that looked pretty good actually.

"It still needs a second coat" she laughed, "AND top coat after that" 

"I can't stay still for this long" I stretched my legs on the ground. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. 

"Andi can I have permission to check my phone" 

"It's not even dr-"

"Too late" I pulled out my phone, 3 new messages 

Tj: I asked him if he ever liked jonah

Tj: he said yes, but that it was over and that he liked somebody else

Tj: and guess what 

I answered him back: WHAT

Tj: HE LIKES ME BACK 

Tj: THANK YOU AMBER

Me: YOU'RE WELCOME CAN I TELL ANDI ABOUT THIS

Tj: YES

I turned off my phone and placed it on the floor next to us. 

"Give me your hand" I placed my hand on her leg and she grabbed the clear polish and began polishing. 

"So who were you texting" 

"My brother, him and cyrus are a thing" 

"Since 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘯?" 

"Since today, I kinda helped them get together" 

"So now we're literally the only single people in our group now?" 

"It appears so" I laughed 

She blew on my nails. "This should dry quickly, I'm gonna go get pajamas ready for bed, you didn't bring a bag you wanna borrow some of mine?"

How could I be that stupid who forgets their bag with pajamas inside it on a sleepover?

"Yeah that's cool" She threw me a pink tank top and black and white striped bottoms. "Thanks Andi!" 

She threw on her long sleeve light purple cami and dark purple shorts and I swear I almost died, how can one human being look that beautiful? In pajamas???

She crashed on the bed, pretending to cover her eyes when I put the clothes on. I jumped on the bed next to her. She turned off the light beside her. "Goodnight Amber" 

"Goodnight Andi" 

And it stayed silent for a while, I knew she wasn't asleep though, I sure wasn't. 

\------

"Hey you know.. we never got to kiss anybody in spin the bottle."

My heart dropped. What is she implying ohmygod

"I know, we never had a chance to. The Tj thing and all, and you know, plus there wasn't anybody that I wanted to kiss anyways" 

I'm rambling, why am I rambling, why did I 𝘴𝘢𝘺 that

"Yeah me neither" Andi flipped herself to the other side of the bed facing the wall. 

The room was quiet for a moment. "Actually.." 

She flipped back towards me, using her hand to prop her head up.

"Actually, there was somebody" 

"Oh?"

Hey why not be bold right? 

"But I don't want them to know I want to kiss them" 

"Why not?"

"Because they might hate me for it, you know?"

"Does that person happen to be.. in this room?"

"Maybe" 

"You know.. the kissing option, it's still open" 

I sat up on the bed and so did she, and I kissed her, it was short and sweet and tasted like the strawberry lip gloss she always lets me borrow. 

"So this whole time?" She smiled. 

"This whole time." 

\------

As soon as I knew Andi was asleep I grabbed my phone from the counter beside me, I felt the need to tell my brother about what might be the best moment of my life. 

Amber: GUESS WHAT

Tj: WHAT  


Me: me and andi we KISSED SHE LIKES ME BACK  


Tj: I KNEW IT, YOU ARE WELCOME!


End file.
